


It's Still Surprising

by UFOsnOtherStuff



Category: Castle
Genre: 5x21, 5x22, F/M, Still, season 5
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOsnOtherStuff/pseuds/UFOsnOtherStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot ambientado en el episodio (para mí) 5x22- Still... Kate tiene una gran noticia para Rick que deberá decirle antes de que todo sea demasiado tarde...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Still Surprising

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Aquí está el siguiente! Espero lo disfruten!

Kate se despertó esa mañana con una agradable sensación de placidez. Estaba desparramada en la suave cama de Rick y con una mano en su vientre cuando un intenso olor a café la hizo mirar hacia la puerta. Castle venía caminando con una bandeja en las manos y le dedicó una seductora sonrisa que Kate sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Castle dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y volvió a sonreírle esperando paciente a que ella decidiera levantarse.

—Hey —Saludó ella con la voz ronca aún por el sueño y se incorporó un poco para mirar los dos cafés perfectamente colocados junto al periódico y una fresca flor que la hizo sonreír de nuevo ante la ternura de él.

—Hey —Repitió él permaneciendo de pie sin quitar la mirada de su novia. Kate sintió que se ruborizaba, decidiendo tomar el periódico para evitarlo. Su sonrisa disminuyó cuando volvió a toparse con el caso en el que estaban trabajando y supo que tendría que aplazar una sorpresa que tenía para Rick hasta después. La noche anterior había llegado cansada y lo había encontrado profundamente dormido, por lo que no quiso intentar nada. Además de que ella también había llegado bastante cansada. Feliz pero cansada.

Luego de decidir por levantarse, Castle se sentó en la cama y la tomó del brazo para evitar que se fuera. La extrañaba. Luego de algunos días en los que tan solo dormían juntos, la extrañaba. Y es que se había acostumbrado a estar con ella en la comisaría día tras día, pero él también tenía un trabajo que consistía en escribir acerca de la mejor detective de New York. Nikki Heat no se escribía solo.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que Ryan y Esposito chequen eso y tú y yo podremos pasar un rato a solas? Siento que no te he visto en días —Sugirió seductoramente haciendo que Kate esbozara una enorme sonrisa y se colocara sobre las piernas de él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

—Sabes que debo ir, ¿verdad? —Castle asintió con pesar poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado, y Kate sonrió acercándose a él para besarlo. Eran esos gestos que la hacían delirar de ternura. Él derrochaba ternura. Que más quería ella que tener que aplazar el trabajo para poder pasar el resto del día con él, pero no podía. Aunque podía jurar que las cosas se acomodarían pronto y podrían pasar la tarde y noche juntos. Sobre todo, la noche.

—Iré contigo, así no tendré que sufrir para verte más tarde —Kate volvió a besarlo y casi se le salen de su boca esas dos palabras que había estado repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente. No es que no fuese momento para decirlas, pero quería que fuese especial. Y esa noche definitivamente lo sería.

—Debo decirte algo, pero… quiero que sea especial, ¿sí? ¿Te apetece cenar conmigo esta noche? —Preguntó Kate sintiendo su estómago contraerse de los nervios. Rick le sonrió y dejó un tierno beso en su frente.

— ¿Me estás invitando a una cita, detective? —Beckett soltó una carcajada y se aferró a los hombros de Castle.

—No eches a perder tus posibilidades, chico escritor —Castle achicó los ojos y Beckett lo besó rápidamente, sonriendo. Todo entre ellos parecía ser perfecto. Y es que estaban tan complementados que una palabra retumbó en su mente.  _Matrimonio_. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. No era tiempo aún.

— ¿Qué te parece una ducha rápida? Pero solo ducha ¿okay? —Castle asintió repetidas veces y Kate se levantó de un salto dirigiéndose al baño. Castle la siguió sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

Una bomba. No podía ser. Ninguno de los dos se lo creía. ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviese parada sobre una bomba? Se decía repetidas veces que todo estaría bien, que saldría de eso. Y Castle se lo repetía también. Él actuaba como si el peligro no existiera, queriendo hacerla sentir mejor. Pero, ¿y si nunca saldría de ello? Sus planes se verían de alguna manera truncados. Ella y sus sueños se irían al demonio. ¿Qué había de los de Castle? ¿Acaso él tendría expectativas con ella? ¿Expectativas en su relación? Se mordió el labio para evitar las lágrimas y trató de sonreír.

—Castle, por favor. Debes irte. Yo… queda poco tiempo —El temporizador de la bomba había hecho que su corazón se achicara de dolor. Eso reducía considerablemente las posibilidades de que sobreviviera a la situación, y no quería arrastrar a Castle con ella y…

Él tenía una hija y una madre que se preocupaban por él. Ella… su padre estaría devastado, pero lo asumiría con el tiempo. No podía dejar que él –el hombre que amaba– la siguiera hacia la muerte. Se sentía egoísta con solo pensarlo.

—No me iré. Encontraran una manera.  _Encontraremos_  una manera, Kate —Castle no podía permitirse el perderla. No sin haber luchado antes. E iba a estar con ella pasara lo que pasara. Porque la amaba. Más que a nada ni a nadie. No se rendiría. Por ella, y para qué negarlo, también por él.

—Dijiste que harías una cosa por mí. Es el momento. Debes irte, Castle. Ve a casa. Yo estaré bien, pero por favor, vete —Que él lo hubiese prometido hacía más difícil negarse. Una promesa era una promesa. Y el tono desesperado de voz de ella hizo que sus lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Dejarla sola parecía ser la única opción en ese momento y si lo hacía no se lo perdonaría.

—Kate… —Ella negó con la cabeza, también llorando. " _Yo estaré bien_ ", había dicho. ¡Ja! Ni ella misma se creía eso, pero debía hacerlo para tranquilizar a Castle y lograr que se fuera—. Quisiera creer que cenaremos juntos esta noche, y me dirás lo que dijiste que debías decirme pero… es tan difícil —Se reprimió inmediatamente por sus palabras. Ella necesitaba fuerza y él solo la mataba con sus dudas—. ¿Sabes qué? Olvida eso último. Les diré a mi madre y Alexis que hagan alguna actividad fuera, prepararé la cena en el loft y juntos cenaremos a la luz de las velas que colocaré en todo el piso, ¿te parece? —Kate quiso abrazarlo, aspirar su aroma, perderse en sus brazos, pero no pudo hacer nada de eso. Simplemente se limpió las lágrimas y negó con pesar. No estaba segura de lograrlo.

—Rick…te amo, quiero que lo sepas. Te amo desde siempre y siempre lo haré ¿sí? —Rick apretó los labios y se paró frente a ella tanto como la línea roja que había debajo se lo permitió. La observó con ternura, amor. Mucho amor. Por una parte deseó que ella no hubiese dicho nada de eso, porque lo sintió como una despedida. No quería despedirse.

—Yo también te amo, Kate. Pero esto no es una despedida, ¿okay? —Kate sintió su corazón estremecerse y apretó los labios. Castle iba a darse la vuelta y Beckett supo que no podía esperar más tiempo. No mientras el peligro aún estuviese ahí.

— ¡Rick! —Él se giró de nuevo hacia ella y se posicionó en el mismo lugar observándola—. No puedo esperar hasta esta noche… yo debo decirte algo… yo… estoy embarazada —Soltó tras un largo suspiro y más lágrimas en sus ojos. Castle se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándola con asombro y tristeza mezclados. Estaba feliz, pero la situación… la situación era horrible. Ella sobre una bomba y con – ¡oh dios!– con su hijo en su vientre. ¿Un hijo? ¡Un hijo! ¿Él había escuchado bien? La pequeña sonrisa de Kate terminó por confirmárselo. Sí, había escuchado bien. Rick esbozó una enorme sonrisa, queriendo abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más.

— ¿Embarazada? —Kate asintió. Con esa confesión Rick no iría a ningún lado. No la dejaría sola.  _Solos_. Eran dos. Kate y un pequeño Castle, o una pequeña Beckett. La idea le llenaba el corazón de una emoción inimaginable. Quiso gritar de alegría, pero solo se limitó a estirar su mano hacia adelante. Kate comprendió el mensaje y lo hizo también, rozando la mano de Rick con la suya en una cálida caricia—. Me hace tan feliz. Pero no me iré a ningún lado ahora. No podría  _dejarlos_  solos —Kate sonrió sabiendo que no podría hacer nada contra ello. Él se quedaría por más que ella lo intentara, y en el fondo lo agradecía.

* * *

—Billy, vamos —Dijo Kate con desesperación, poniendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no tocar su vientre con las manos. Castle cerró los ojos cuando puso la última letra y esperó. Tan solo esperó. Afortunadamente no hubo ningún estruendo, ningún estallido. Nada. Esperó un momento más y Kate avanzó despacio, con temor, fuera del círculo y al ver que nada pasó se arrojó a los brazos de Castle, abrazándolo como estuvo deseando todo el día.

—Están a salvo. Están a salvo —Dijo él al teléfono, colgando después para corresponderle al abrazo con euforia. No procesó bien sus palabras y sin querer había hablado en plural.  _Están a salvo_. La frase se repitió en su mente otra vez. Los dos estaban a salvo. Kate y su bebé. El amor de su vida y su hijo.

Kate se acercó a besarlo, fundiendo sus labios con los suyos. Lo apretó contra su cuerpo con desesperación. Iban a tener un bebé y él estaba feliz con ello. Antes se había puesto algo nerviosa, pues no llevaban ni un año saliendo, pero fue una alegría que él lo haya tomado tan bien. Iba ser mamá por primera vez. Iban a tener un hijo. De los dos.

—Te amo, Castle —Dijo una vez que se separaron.

—Yo también te amo, Kate —Contestó él tomando su mano con cariño y jalándola hacia la salida—. Salgamos de aquí, anda.

Los chicos y Gates llegaron minutos más tarde, abrazándolos y diciendo lo alegre que estaban de que ellos estuviesen bien. Gates observó a la pareja y achicó los ojos. La tensión era bastante palpable entre ambos y casi se rio de la "manera" en la que ellos trataban de evitarla.

— ¡Oh, vamos, detective! Bese a este hombre de una vez —Kate abrió los ojos sorprendida y Castle miró a la capitán con asombro.

— ¿Señor, lo sabe? —Preguntó Kate esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? ¡Claro que lo sé! —Castle y Beckett se miraron aliviados y Ryan y Espo' se alejaron tras abrazarlos de nuevo y sonreír—. Y no pude evitar fijarme en la curiosa elección de palabras del señor Castle.  _Están a salvo_. ¿Quiénes? ¿Los demás policías? —Kate se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y Rick agachó la mirada—. ¿Hay algo que deba saber? —Castle finalmente levantó la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kate en un intento por darle fuerzas. Y dárselas él también.

—Estoy embarazada, señor —Gates abrió la boca y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que felicitar a la detective. La abrazó brevemente y felicitó también a Castle.

—Es una gran noticia. Yo puedo hablar por ustedes frente al comisionado y explicarle que esto no afectará su trabajo de momento. O a futuro. ¿Quieren? —Kate asintió con una sonrisa y Gates se retiró dejándolos solos, pero ninguno quería hablar ahí. Ya tendrían tiempo de hacerlo.

* * *

Tal y como Rick había promedito, Martha y Alexis habían salido al teatro por toda la noche, el loft estaba lleno de velas y la deliciosa cena servida. Ambos conversaban en voz baja mientras comían y bebían de sus copas de jugo, pues Castle se negó a servirse vino por motivos  _solidarios_.

—Sigo sin poder creerlo —Admitió Castle, tomando la mano de Kate entre las suyas y besándola con delicadeza—. Tendremos un bebé. A todo esto, ¿de cuánto estás? —Kate frunció el ceño y miró hacia el techo haciendo cálculos mentales.

— ¿Será unas 3 semanas? Supongo que se me pasó tomarle la píldora o, tú sabes, cuando quisimos intentarlo sin condón no funcionó. Pero para nada es un error. Es lo segundo más hermoso que me ha pasado —Dijo Kate dando por terminada su comida. Castle sonrió y la ayudó a llevar los platos al lavado.

— ¿Lo segundo? —Preguntó minutos después. Kate asintió mordiéndose el labio y se acercó a él seductoramente.

—Tú eres lo primero —Dijo en un tono tan bajo que Castle casi no logró escucharla. Pero lo hizo y se acercó a ella para darle un beso apasionado que los dejó sin aliento.

—Te amo. A ti y a ese hermoso o hermosa bebé que crece dentro de ti ahora. Nuestro bebé —Kate lo jaló del brazo camino hacia el dormitorio y Castle esbozó una enorme sonrisa mientras se dejaba guiar.

Una vez dentro ella empezó a desabotonar la camisa de él, con desesperación. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que él le hiciera el amor. Después de todo lo sucedido ella sentía la excitación correr por sus venas.

— ¿Qué crees que será? ¿Niño o niña? —Preguntó Rick ajeno a la desesperación de ella. Kate negó con la cabeza, sonriendo mientras arrojaba lejos la camisa de Rick y se giraba para que él bajara la cremallera del vestido que se había puesto.

—Ahora no, Rick. Ahora quiero que me beses y que me hagas el amor —Castle besó el cuello de ella y comenzó a bajar la cremallera con lentitud, jugando, tentándola.

— ¿Por qué tan desesperada, mi bella detective? ¿Será que el embarazo te volvió más… motivada? —Preguntó en el oído de la detective con un ronco susurro. Él también estaba desesperado por sentirla. Kate jadeó involuntariamente y una vez libre de aquel vestido se deshizo de su ropa interior.

—Te necesito ahora —Demandó ella con urgencia mientras se acercaba a besarlo profundamente. Castle se tambaleó un poco pero logró sostenerla por la cintura y alzarla en brazos en una ágil maniobra.

— ¿Qué será cuando comience a notarse tu vientre? —Kate soltó una enorme carcajada que resonó en la habitación y siguió con su tarea de besarlo.

—No hables, Castle —Dijo dejándolo llevarla a la cama. Se dejaron caer con cuidado y él besó el cuello de ella con erotismo.

—Creo que debemos hacer cita con el ginecólogo —Dijo Castle separándose unos milímetros, haciendo que ella se arqueara en busca de contacto.

—Castle —Amenazó Kate atrayéndolo de nuevo del torso y besándolo profundamente. Quería que él dejara de hablar y que le hiciera el amor. Pero Castle seguía tentándola con sus caricias a medias.

—Y debemos pensar en nombres —Kate cerró los ojos con frustración y se mordió el labio cuando él acaricio sus partes íntimas. Soltó un gemido gutural y le besó el cuello.

—Fuera pantalones, Castle —Él la obedeció pero siguió estimulándola mientras continuaba hablando acerca de todo lo que tendrían que hacer para el bebé. Definitivamente estaba emocionado con la idea. Le fascinaba y no podía esperar a tenerlo con él. Rick la penetró lentamente mientras la besaba y Kate se encontró rogando por más. Todas las sensaciones la sobrepasaban.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Gimió Kate al borde del clímax minutos después, aferrándose a él y besándolo.

—Y quizá deberíamos casarnos —Soltó Castle cuando ambos se recuperaron de un fuerte orgasmo. Aún abrazada a ella soltó esas cuatro palabras que sonaron a petición de matrimonio. Kate abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró escéptica.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Castle rebobinando su mente para encontrar la frase bastante clara. Sí, lo había dicho, no solo lo pensó. Apretó los labios casi topándose con una negativa y Kate suavizó su rostro y sonrió.

— ¿Tú quieres casarte? —Preguntó Beckett acariciando el brazo de Castle distraídamente. Ya antes ella había fantaseado con esa posibilidad. Sí se imaginaba que él fuese el hombre con quien decidiera casarse. ¿Por qué no? Jamás había amado a nadie más que él.

—Bueno, es una posibilidad. Pero claro que me gustaría casarme contigo. ¿A ti… no? —Una sombra de duda asomó por el rostro de Rick, y Kate lo relajó acercándose a él para besarlo.

—Claro. Pero no solamente porque vamos a tener un bebé. Además no he visto el anillo, señor Castle —Rick los cubrió a ambos con las cobijas y la abrazó, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo contra el de él. Esperaba que la bomba se convirtiera en una nítida imagen en su mente, porque fue para ambos un suceso horrible, traumático y difícil de superar. Pero estaban juntos ahora.

—Aún no… pero quedas advertida. Vendrá una proposición formal —Kate se acurrucó en los brazos desnudos de Castle y de pronto sintió los dedos de Rick tímidamente en su vientre. Ella puso su mano sobre la de él con delicadeza y la placidez la envolvió. Iban a tener un hijo y en un día no muy lejano llegaría a casarse con él. Llegaría a ser la señora Castle y su hijo o hija sería un Castle. No podía ser más feliz.


End file.
